deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Wolf
LQ-84i, or Blade Wolf, was built as a prototype to a next-generation weapon meant to replace both human combatants and cyborgs. To achieve this, it was deemed necessary to be able to communicate and make intelligent decisions on how to act, hence why he was outfitted with an interface system. After the project got cancelled Desperado reactivated LQ-84i and had him work alongside the cyborg ninja Jetstream Sam who formed an companionship with the robot. Soon he was reassigned with Desperado cyborg ninja Mistral who decided to let loose the robot after deactivating his range inhibitor and LQ-84i attempted to escape for freedom. He then proceeded to escape through Abkhazia, also deducing from Mistral's words how to escape. He eventually encountered Khamsin, and killed him despite the latter's best efforts at stopping him. However, Mistral then reactivated the range inhibitor shortly thereafter and revealed her deception. Blade Wolf woud eventually get destroyed by Raiden who would take his remains and have Doktor rebuild the robot and would work alongside each other through new missions against Desperado. Battle vs. X-23 (by SentryNeo) Prologue Abkhazia: 12:30pm Abkhazia. Once a peaceful land near Georgia and Russia. Now it was transformed into a war zone by the Military coup of PMC Desperado which was started by the terrorist Andrey Dolzaev. In one of its ruined cities, a young raven haired female that was heighted 5'6" was wandering around in the eastern area of the ruined city she was in; she wore a black t-shirt which had bloodstains on it as well as black jeans and black boots. The girls name was Laura but she is also known as X-23 the mutant clone of the Wolverine, she had cut down numerous cyborgs soldiers and Gekkos that were sent by PMC Desperado to neutralize her. X-23 was hired by Desperado's rival PMC Maverick to act as a distraction so Maverick's cyborg ninja Raiden could infiltrate deeper into Desperado's base of operations. X-23 herself did not want to remember the last time she was forced into an assassin job but luckily she volunteered for this job for the money. What X-23 didn't know was that she was being monitored by one of Desperado's unarmed drones, this particular drone was linked up to Mistral the current commander of Desperado's forces in Abkhazia, alongside her was the cybernetic wolf LQ-84i aka Bladewolf. “You see this person here doggie? I want you to eliminate her, got it?” Mistral orders Bladewolf who responds “Affirmative Mistral” and the cybernetic wolf charged towards its target's location. X-23 was heading towards the Desperado's main line of defence, multiple cyborgs de-clocked in front of her unsheathing their HF Blades and began to charge full speed at the mutant assassin. X-23 unsheathed her Adamantium claws and blocked the First cyborg's HF blade and used her fast reaction speed to stab the cyborg in the head before he could react, the second cyborg jumped and attempted to strike down the mutant but X-23 used the Adamantium claw on her right foot to kick the cyborg away from her killing him from the stab wound located on the right side of his chest. While X-23 was hacking and slashing apart the cyborg ninjas, Bladewolf was monitoring her while clocked and was trying to figure out its motivation. X-23 had just one more cyborg to deal with, the cyborg charged attempting to decapitate the mutant with his HF blade but X-23 simply dodged the slash and kicked the HF blade forcing the cyborg to lose his grip of the blade sending it flying off to the distance. The Cyborg desperately tried to punch the mutant but X-23 grabbed his fist before it even reached her and she slashed the arm off and finished the cyborg with a stab to his heart. The last cyborg fell onto the ground and X-23 started to continue her advance towards Desperado's HQ in Abkhazia but then she stopped dead as soon as she heard a robotic voice say “Greetings Mutant”, X-23 quickly unsheathed her claws and started to try and sniff out the unknown assailant who said that, without warning she heard a chainsaw noise coming from behind her and saw an orange chainsaw shaped glow charging towards her, she dodged a swing to her right and then dodged another to her left from the chainsaw but she failed to dodge the chainsaws middle strike which slashed and cut through her chest sending her flying backwards towards the floor. Bladewolf de-clocked itself and revealed its presence in the area. The cybernetic wolf looked at the lying mutant concluding it to be dead and began to walk back to Mistral but then he heard “Going to take more than that to put me down”, Bladewolf looked back to see X-23 getting back up with her wound fully healed “That's impossible no being I've encountered has the ability of healing so quickly!” Bladewolf says, X-23 responds “Bet that makes me one of a kind to you am I right?” X-23 got into her fighting stance, “No matter I will still carry out my orders or else my memory will be wiped” Bladewolf says as it uses its tail to grab onto the chainsaw on its back and starts it. Battle X-23 charges at the cybernetic wolf and prepared to slash at it with her Adamantium claws, Bladewolf countered this attempt by jumping away to distance and fired 3 spring loaded knives from its tail. X-23 reacted to this attack by placing her Adamantium claws in front of her. The first two knives bounced off the Adamantium claws but the third knife impaled and torn off X-23’s right arm. X-23 screamed from the pain but she just gritted her teeth and sprinted towards where her right arm was located. Bladewolf sprung into the air and had its tail grab the chainsaw on its back and started rolling in mid-air forward which created a circular horizontal shape of orange and it charged towards X-23 who managed to grab her right arm and place it on her right stub. The wound instantly healed but X-23 looked to where her enemy was and spotted the attack. X-23 quickly rolled out of the way of the passing attack and Bladewolf stopped the spin attack. Before X-23 could react Bladewolf instantly charged at X-23 grabbing onto her and forcing her down. Bladewolf used its tail with the chainsaw equipped to start and attempted to stab the girl. Bladewolf however was quickly kicked by X-23 off her. X-23 quickly grabbed her Desert Eagle and started to shoot at the robotic wolf. Bladewolf quickly acted to dodge the bullets as he leaped onto a rooftop and started jumping onto different rooftops every time X-23 fired a shot at him. Soon a click noise came from X-23’s gun and Bladewolf landed behind X-23. Bladewolf fired a single spring loaded knife at X-23 before she could react. The knife hit the Desert Eagle completely destroying it from being usable. X-23 threw away the wrecked gun and charged at Bladewolf who instantly reacted by leaping towards X-23. X-23 quickly fell down onto the floor before she was hit, as Bladewolf flew over her X-23 got back up and prepared for another charge from Bladewolf. The robotic wolf charged again at the clone mutant, X-23 quickly reacted to the strike by ducking underneath Bladewolf and slashed Bladewolf at the robotic dog. Bladewolf was sent flying out of control and crashed into a nearby building with the roof of the building crashing down onto the robot wolf. Bladewolf broke free from the ruins of the building and howled followed by saying “recovery complete”, the robot used its tail to grab onto the chainsaw “You will die!” the robot says as he charges towards X-23 and attempted to decapitate the mutant, X-23 just barely dodged the strike and was forced into the defensive having to constantly dodge Bladewolf’s chainsaw strikes. X-23 blocked another strike attempt which put Bladewolf off balance, X-23 took this opportunity to slash at Bladewolf’s chainsaw and sliced it apart. Bladewolf quickly leaped back and fired all of its remaining knives at X-23 who was charging at him. X-23 while running used her claws to block off the knives but one of the knives pierced her leg. X-23 ducked as the rest of the knives flew over her and she quickly pulled the knife impaled on her leg, she gritted her teeth trying to stop herself from screaming from the pain. X-23 quickly got back up and charged again at Bladewolf and leapt at the cybernetic wolf, Bladewolf just managed to dodge the strike but was unable to protect itself from X-23’s foot claw which struck its underbelly. Bladewolf was struggling to keep itself stud up, X-23 grabbed Bladewolf’s head and pulled the entire cyborg wolf up, she quickly used her claws to strike Bladewolf’s underbelly numerous time, and the cyborg wolf whimpered “please stop”. X-23 lightly threw the cyborg wolf upwards and in a mere second she charged and slashed Bladewolf in half with the cyborg’s last words being “cannot continue” as the two pieces of the wolf fell onto the ground and seconds later exploding. X-23 sheathed her claws and began to walk away from the battleground towards Desperado’s HQ preparing for what her enemies could throw at her. Winner: X-23 Expert's Opinoin Bladewolf may have been the faster and more intelligant fighter in this battle but X-23 was far more experianced and better trained for the job. While her Adamantium claws proved to be more effective than Bladewolf's chainsaw but her Desert Eagle coulden't keep up with Bladewolf's spring loaded knives. In the end X-23's Healing Factor allowed her to survive the punishement Bladewolf could dish out so in the end of the battle X-23 managed to defeat Bladewolf. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors